Forum:Pearlescents why?
why is everyone think they need pearlescents ( I know they good but thats why they rare duh...) but I have a machine gun thats blue rarity and it ownes can't remember the specs but it awsome I've had it before knoxx came out and I still have it!One shot hello 20:04, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I think its just so half of the people can say "Hey I have a pearl". I think its the other half that uses them to trade for other things (legendaries, purples ect.). I-Am-Borderlands 20:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I for one like to have one of every rare gun. That is the main reason for myself wanting pearl guns. As for what i use, that's a different story. For Crawermax I use a Jackos Savage masher, a vitroolic crux with like 78 accur. the orion is pretty powerful, but on the whole allot of smg's with 12.5 rof for my siren and most of them are purple. DaDeforest Because Pearlescent Shields kind of own 95% of the shields in the game. And the guns have pretty okay stats. And it's sort of something to look forward to when fighting Crawmerax. And they're new and pretty. ---------------- Well, The loot color coded system shows the Pearl weapons to be better than the orange. So recalling the short time I played WOW (using a friends account, as I would not bother to create my own) the rarer the weapon, the better it is. Oddly, I found that most of the orange weapons were outclassed by blue and purple weapons from the expansion (BC). So I asked one guy why he spent god knows how many hours and days trying to farm and get this one weapon, despite it being nothing compared to this purple weapon in my inventory, and he told me it was because the odds of getting this weapon were so low, even though it is outclassed, it still serves as a status symbol. Now that reasoning worked in WOW, because a purple weapon was better than a blue weapon. But in a game like Borderlands, where weapons are based on a randomized generator, a blue or green weapon can easily be better than a orange, *cough*equalizer*cough*, and people can dupe their whole inventory for everybody on the team, it really dosent make much sense to think like that. But because Orange weapons are still considered to be "Legendary", they are still sought after, simple to have them. So... Pearls are the new Orange. Lone-Wanderer 02:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ---------------------------- I've found some of the legendary snipers and revolvers to be better than the purple and lower but I still keep my eyes out on the purples. Like I found a 409x7 hunters shotgun, it outdid all my orange shotguns. but then again I rarely use anything that isnt revolvers or snipers. To be blunt, I dont like any of the pearls except the bessie. The ironclad shield is sweet with a health regen mod, the omega doesnt fit my playstyle, and the rose isnt as effective or high capacity for my needs. Thats why I stick with the panacea shields, quick health regen and currently 2090 cap. It is what it is, let them babies get their bottles Hellz Lips 04:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC)